


50 Zinnen - Jet x Katara

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Vijftig zinnetjes rond het koppel “Jetara”, Jet x Katara. Vindt, uiteraard, in allerlei AU scenario’s plaats, niet bedoeld om samenhangend te zijn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 Sentences - Jetara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313595) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



**# 01 - Walking**   
  
Het leven, zo besefte Jet uiteindelijk, ging door of je dat nou wilde of niet, zelfs nadat alles en iedereen van wie je hield in vlammen op was gegaan, zelfs nadat je eigen mensen je als gevaar voor de samenleving bestempelden en je bijna stierf aan de handen van degenen die je land hoorden te verdedigen; de schokgolfjes die door je heen gingen iedere keer dat je besefte dat je moeder er niet was om je te troosten, noch je vader om trots op je te zijn, dat blauwe ogen niet naar je glimlachten, waren een teken dat het tijd werd de gaten te vullen met iets minder verterends dan haat, meer voedzaam dan herinneringen, verdriet en berouw.   
  
**# 02 - Waltz**   
  
Al is het nog zo mooi om te zien, Katara heeft het Jet onmogelijk gemaakt te genieten van de gracieuze choreografie van de waterstuurders die nu ongehinderd door het Aarderijk reizen; herinneringen aan de tranen die ze plengde en de dingen die ze tegen hem zei hebben de troost en tevredenheid die vrede had moeten brengen aan hen die ervoor vochten, vergalt.   
  
**# 03 - Wishes**   
  
Ze kwam niet terug voor hem, zijn genegenheid, zijn wensen, zijn vergiffenis; ze kwam terug om te eisen dat hij ofwel waarmaakte wat hij in Ba Sing Se had beweerd, ofwel het hart dat hij in de bossen van haar had gestolen teruggaf.   
  
**# 04 - Wonder**   
  
De eerste keer dat ze voor zijn ogen in de Geverfde Dame verandert, staart hij haar aan alsof er wakende dromen over zijn ogen trokken; hij is nadien nooit meer helemaal de oude.   
  
**# 05 - Worry**   
  
Soms, wanneer de wind koud is of de regen het dak van zijn thuis laat ritselen, dwalen zijn gedachten af naar Katara en maakt hij zich, niet zonder een ironisch lachje, zorgen over de mensen die de les die zij hem geleerd heeft nog niet kennen.   
  
**# 06 - Whimsy**   
  
Jet was niet iemand die aan het mokken sloeg, wist ze (want een leider, zo had hij haar verteld, hoorde de moreel van zijn troepen hoog te houden in plaats van ze te ontmoedigen), maar naar de bevreemde blikken die Smellerbee haar de eerste paar weken toewierp te oordelen, vermoedde Katara dat hij gewoonlijk nou ook weer niet _zo_ vrolijk was.   
  
**# 07 - Waste/Wasteland**   
  
Na het einde van alles bezoeken ze wat eens zijn dorp was, en na een lange, verloren blik drukt hij haar tegen zijn borst, begraaft zijn tranen in haar haren en ademt haar geur in als een nieuw begin: ‘Ik dacht nooit dat ik hier levend uit vandaan zou komen.’   
  
**# 08 - Whiskey and rum**   
  
Katara is verrast wanneer ze erachter komt dat Jet sterke drank weigert, en het duurt een tijdje voor ze weet wat ze van zijn reden moet denken: ‘Vergeten is wat een lafaard doet.’   
  
**# 09 - War**   
  
De oorlog roept hen, altijd, zingend in hun bloed met woedend gegrauw en klaagzangen, maar de enige trommels die in hun grot van takken en dekzeil weerklinken is het gezamelijke kloppen van hun harten.   
  
**# 10 - Weddings**   
  
‘Dit is toch hoe ze het doen in de Zuiderlijke Waterstam?’ vroeg hij, en Katara zegt niet nee (hij heeft de hele ketting versierd, met gepolijste houten kralen en gevlochten twijn tegen simpel groen katoen, met een paar bonte veren kietelend tussen haar schouderbenen) maar laat hem de ketting omdoen en begint haar eigen traditie door blauw om zijn keel te binden; hij is net zoveel van haar als zij van hem is.   
  
**# 11 - Birthday**   
  
Wanneer ze hem vele harde jaren later vraagt wat zijn verjaardag is, vertelt hij haar nog één laatste leugen en zegt dat het de dag was waarop hij besefte dat ze hem eindelijk vergeven had.   
  
**# 12 - Blessing**   
  
Waar eens Sokka’s spot en Pakku’s minachting was, is nu Jet, die haar steunt en aanmoedigt van begin tot eind, en de huivering die door haar heen gaat wanneer haar water door eeuwenoude boomstammen snijdt en rotsen van binnenuit laat barsten, slaagt er niet in de vlinders in haar maag te verjagen.   
  
**# 13 - Bias**   
  
Ze kan Jet niet vertrouwen, met zijn oneindige charme, aanstekelijke zelfvertrouwen en bedwelmende charisma, maar hij maakt het moeilijk te onthouden dat zonder vertrouwen, het niet echt liefde is.   
  
**# 14 - Burning**   
  
Het is maar goed dat ze ademloos is en haast vergaat van genot; als ze hem had verteld dat de dingen die hij met haar deed haar het gevoel gaven dat er vlammen over haar huid dansten en haar van binnen uitholden, had hij wel eens kunnen _stoppen_.   
  
**# 15 - Breathing**   
  
Hij weet beter dan haar vaardigheden te marginaliseren door het hardop te zeggen, maar soms denkt Jet dat Katara’s grootste kunst als waterstuurder is hoe ze hem in haar ogen kan laten verdrinken.   
  
**# 16 - Breaking**   
  
Jet had natuurlijk gelijk toen hij zei dat ze beter hadden moeten weten dan allebei op dezelfde tak te leunen terwijl ze hen bespioneerden, maar Katara was blij dat hij dat tegen haar zei, in plaats van Sokka en De Hertog.   
  
**# 17 - Belief**   
  
Katara had altijd al de neiging sterker in dingen te geloven dan de feiten ondersteunden; misschien heeft ze Jet daarom nog niet opgegeven.   
  
**# 18 - Balloon**   
  
De dag dat de Vuurnatie de luchten stal en de beschermende koepel van hun thuis in de boomtoppen brak, zou worden herinnert als de eerste keer dat Jet _haar_ in moest tomen.   
  
**# 19 - Balcony**   
  
Jet meebrengen was een gok (Sokka moest ophouden over hoe de haat in het hart van de Vrijheidsstrijder het onmogelijk maakte om er ook maar enige liefde voor de wereld in toe te laten, voor ze erin begon te geloven), maar wanneer ze samen over de hoofdstad van de Noordelijke Waterstam uitkijken en hij slechts haar hand kan grijpen, te overweldigd om haar zelfs maar flirtend met het schitterende uitzicht te vergelijken, weet Katara dat het het waard is geweest.   
  
**# 20 - Bane**   
  
‘Stil zitten!’ beveelt ze met haar beste genezersstem, en hij gehoorzaamt, maar het weerhoudt hem er niet van te mompelen: ‘Die pinguïns worden mijn dood nog eens.’   
  
**# 21 - Quiet**   
  
Hij ligt naakt en slaperig naast haar wanneer ze het mes onder zijn kussen vind, maar wanneer ze vraagt hoe hij eraan is gekomen doet de stijfheid in zijn gezicht en ledematen de muren van Ba Sing Se er maar slap uitzien.   
  
**# 22 - Quirks**   
  
Zijn net-niet-offer in Ba Sing Se hielp, maar wat Katara _echt_ over de streep trok was dat Jet zijn eigen was deed.   
  
**# 23 - Question**   
  
‘Natuurlijk hebben mijn ouders me niet zo genoemd, maar het is wie ik ben; snel, daadkrachtig, ongrijpbaar, niet te stoppen.’   
  
**# 24 - Quarrel**   
  
Hij geeft net zo eerlijk toe dat hij het bos mist als zij toegeeft het ijs te missen, en geen van beiden stelt voor dat ze de stad verlaten.   
  
**# 25 - Quitting**   
  
Ze heeft er wel eens aan gedacht hem te verlaten - houd eigenlijk nooit op eraan te denken - maar ze doet het nooit, omdat het zou voelen als opgeven.   
  
**# 26 - Jump**   
  
Nadat ze de vier naties doorkruist heeft, iedere uitgestrektheid en verborgen hoekje van de wereld heeft gezien, heeft gevochten en liefgehad, gewonnen en gerouwd, is een houten huis in de boomtoppen het anker dat haar ervan weerhoudt zich op ieder briesje te verliezen in herinneringen.   
  
**# 27 - Jester**   
  
Ondanks alles kan Katara haar lachen niet inhouden wanneer de grote boze Jet zeeziek blijkt te zijn.   
  
**# 28 - Jousting**   
  
Een ezel stoot zich nooit twee keer aan dezelfde steen; Katara laat Jet nooit meer met zijn uitsloverij wegkomen zonder het als een uitdaging op te vatten.   
  
**# 29 - Jewel**   
  
Er komt een bezoekje van Suki en een halve dag aan roddels aan te pas om Katara te laten denken dat, ondanks al zijn gladde praatjes en plakkerigheid, Jet een nogal gierig vriendje is waar het op bloemen, snoep en juwelen aankomt - maar een hartslag is genoeg om herinneringen op te duikelen aan zakdoeken vol geroosterde noten die op mysterieuze wijze op haar bed terechtkomen, de kunstig geknoopte bosjes takken die altijd in haar buurt opduiken nadat Longshot er genoeg van heeft gekregen, en de glitterende kiezelsteen die Jet ooit naar haar hoofd had gegooid tijdens het baden; de zeldzame blos op zijn gezicht wanneer ze hem die avond bedankt is het meest aandoenlijke dat ze ooit heeft gezien.   
  
**# 30 - Just**   
  
Katara vraagt hem hoe hij kan verwachten dat ze zijn oordeel vertrouwd wanneer ze nog steeds soms de dam achter zijn ogen kan zien barsten, en ze zal een antwoord blijven eisen totdat het besef zijn blik op doet klaren.   
  
**# 31 - Smirk**   
  
Ze haat zijn lippen, haat ieder woord dat van ze af rolt, iedere glimlach waarin ze omkrullen, ieder stukje huid dat eronder tintelt; niets zou zoveel macht over haar mogen hebben en haar desondanks zo _goed_ doen voelen.   
  
**# 32 - Sorrow**   
  
Tranen vroren aan haar wangen vast terwijl ze de brandende kano zag wegdrijven over de ijzige zeeën van het noorden, haar zicht vertroebeld door rook en herinneringen: _‘Dat is een grapje zeker? Ik ben van het Aarderijk, ik ga heus niet ergens dood waar ik niet eens fatsoenlijk begraven kan worden.’_   
  
**# 33 - Stupidity**   
  
Het weerhield haar er niet van hem te redden, maar Katara dacht dat iemand die wist te vergeten dat hij niet kon zwemmen in zijn behoefte zich uit te sloven, het eigenlijk wel _verdiende_ te verdrinken.   
  
**# 34 - Serenade**   
  
Katara kon in het begin niet eens fluiten, maar het duurde niet lang of ze kwetterde de vogels uit de bomen en liet bij Jet het bloed naar zijn hoofd stijgen met haar... _suggestieve_ improvisaties.   
  
**# 35 - Sarcasm**   
  
‘Misschien moet Katara hem eens zoenen; dan komt er vast wel wat naar boven.’   
  
**# 36 - Sordid**   
  
Zelfs ongeluk is geluk; als er iemand was waardoor Katara in zo’n situatie betrapt wilde worden, was het de stille boogschutter.   
  
**# 37 - Soliloquy**   
  
Het is ’s nachts, wanneer de slaap zijn stem breekt en hem terug sleept naar zijn achtjarige zelf en een wereld die voor zijn ogen afbrandde, dat Katara zich herinnert waarom ze bij hem blijft.   
  
**# 38 - Sojourn**   
  
Hoe hard hij ook probeert zichzelf wijs te maken dat de Vrijheidsstrijders meer dan genoeg leven hebben om zijn gedachten bezig te houden, dat Ba Sing Se genoeg mensen telt om zijn hart tot drie keer toe te vullen, zijn verraderlijke zintuigen vertellen hem dat grijze ogen blauw zijn, dat haarlusjes aan iedere doodgewone vlecht vastzitten, dat de verweerde handen van barmeiden zacht en teder zijn: hij mist haar, simpel als wat.   
  
**# 39 - Share**   
  
Katara had het merkwaardige vermogen iedereen lief te hebben die dat nodig had, ongeacht wie ze waren of welke fouten ze in het verleden gemaakt hadden; Jet vroeg zich vaak af wat hij gedaan had om haar het van hem het meest te laten houden.   
  
**# 40 - Solitary**   
  
’s Nachts, met alleen Yue’s onsterfelijke ogen nog open om de schaduwen van gebroken harten en verloren onschuld te aanschouwen, probeert Katara de weg terug te vinden langs de paden die Jets vingers in haar huid hebben gevonden, in die gestolen uren in de bomen.   
  
**# 41 - Nowhere**   
  
‘Dat je het even weet,’ fluisterde hij op het laatste moment, met de huiveringwekkende kansen hoorbaar in zijn stem, ‘als ik eerst ga, blijf ik aan de andere kant op je wachten; ik heb je altijd al aan mijn moeder willen voorstellen...’   
  
**# 42 - Neutral**   
  
Zijn koloriet is op alle fronten te licht (hij zou vreselijk bleek worden in de poolwinter) en in het bijzijn van haar stam doet zijn gebrek aan blauwe ogen om af te steken tegen bruine haren en huid haar denken aan de dasmollen uit zijn geboortestreek, maar wanneer ze toeziet hoe Jet zich uitslooft voor Sokka’s kinderen, manoeuvrerend op het ijs met de het gemak van een geoefende klimmer en gekleed in blauwe zeeleeuwvellen, wil ze dat hij dit zijn thuis noemt.   
  
**# 43 - Nuance**   
  
Niet zoals eerst, is er nu een natuurlijke overgang tussen het gekletter van ijspegels op staal, het geschraap van bast onder hun voeten, het zwiepen van takken - en plotseling, met een dreun, tussen een bed van bladeren en een warm lichaam gewiegd worden, lippen samenknedend en lege handen onder hun kleren graaiend.   
  
**# 44 - Near**   
  
‘Omdat ik te veel van je hou!’ schreeuwt hij wanneer ze eist te weten waarom hij het heeft gedaan en welke reden ze heeft om niet meteen een ijsscherf door zijn borst te drijven. ‘Ik hou van je en ik wil niet meer met je vechten en ik wil niet meer met de Vuurnatie vechten -’ hier begeeft zijn stem het, en eindelijk komt zijn stem overeen met zijn aard; een jongen, niet eens een man, die te diep gebroken is; ‘- en ik ben bang, Katara...’   
  
**# 45 - Natural**   
  
Soms was de neiging hem met haar blote handen uit de boom te smijten zo sterk dat het zelfs haar diepst ingeprente sturingsinstincten oversteeg... en ze zou zweren dat hij alleen maar irritanter werd nadat ze besefte hoeveel hij ervan genoot.   
  
**# 46 - Horizon**   
  
Vanuit de top van de hoogste boom in Jets bos is het uitzicht eindeloos; Katara stelt zich voor dat ze helemaal tot aan de oceaan kan zien.   
  
**# 47 - Valiant**   
  
Achter iedere grote man staat een vrouw die bereid is hem aan een boom vast te vriezen als hij iets stoms probeert te doen.   
  
**# 48 - Virtuous**   
  
Sinds de Avatar hem heeft “bevrijd” van de gelogen vrede die de Dai Li in zijn geest hadden geplant, heeft Jet gevreesd _(gehoopt)_ dat hij _(zichzelf)_ terug kon _(laten)_ glippen in de persoon die ze van hem hadden geprobeerd te maken, geïnspireerd door zijn ervaringen in plaats van erdoor achtervolgd, bereid te vechten zonder ernaar te hongeren; uiteindelijk doet hij het, omdat hij gelooft dat Katara waarheid kan laten bloeien uit de illusies.   
  
**# 49 - Victory**   
  
Pas wanneer hij de juiste dingen begint te doen om de juiste redenen, beseft hij dat ze zoveel beter verdient.   
  
**# 50 - Defeat**

Wetend dat ze alles zou hebben gedaan om hem in leven te houden, had Jet gelukkig kunnen sterven... als het niet zoveel logischer was geweest om haar gewoon te geven wat ze wilde, tenminste.


End file.
